The present invention relates generally to a coupling assembly for connecting two members together and more particularly to a releasable coupling assembly that improves valve closure when the members are disconnected.
Releasable coupling assemblies for the transmission of gases or fluids are known in the art. A concern of designers of such assemblies is the possibility that a valve does not close upon disconnection. In a number of assemblies a compression spring is used to close a valve sleeve, but the associated seal drag can increase substantially the longer it is set in one position, possibly preventing proper closure. Those skilled in the art continue to attempt to improve or enhance current designs of releasable coupling assemblies, particularly to improve valve closure when the members are disconnected. The present invention provides an effective quick disconnect coupling that improves disconnection.
The present invention recognizes the aforementioned challenges and the limitations associated with conventional quick disconnect coupling assemblies and provides a releasable coupling assembly that includes a mechanical closing sleeve that improves valve closure during disconnection of the members of the assembly.
In accordance with an embodiment of the present invention, a coupling assembly for connecting two members is provided that includes a first member and a second member. The first member has an exterior surface that includes a receiving formation, such as a circumferential groove. The second member has a portion for receiving the first member and includes a hose adapter and a sleeve valve that is positioned radially, and preferably concentrically, within the adapter. The sleeve valve is in slidable communication with the adapter and includes a plurality of socket apertures with mating balls. The hose adapter includes a plurality of longitudinal grooves having at least first and expanded radial portions or segments, in which the depth of the expanded radial portion of the grooves is greater than the depth of the first radial portion of the grooves. When the first member and second member are secured together, the balls of the sleeve valve are retained in the receiving formation of the first member by the first radial portion of the longitudinal grooves of the hose adapter. When the members are pulled apart to implement disconnection, the sleeve valve will initially remain engaged with the first member until the balls come into contact with the expanded radial portion of the longitudinal grooves of the hose adapter and the balls depart the receiving formation of the first member. The foregoing coupling assembly provides the advantage of ensuring that the valve is completely or almost completely closed before the members are disconnected.